Présence muette ou chantante?
by jackdanielswarrior
Summary: après une longue mission d'infiltration pour la quelle il s'était fait passé pour mort,Jack revient à Konoha  peu de temps après l'attaque de Kyuubi.  il se voit alors confié la garde de Naruto.


Présence muette.

Il se dirigeait vers konoha, suite à un message plus qu'inquiétant de son ami disant qu'il comptait sur lui.

Quand il passa devant les gardes, ceux-ci furent saisis de stupeur.

Faut dire que voir revenir quelqu'un déclaré mort il y a 3 ans aurait surpris n'importe qui.

Il ne leur prêta aucune attention et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le palais de l'hokage, et plus il avançait dans le village, plus l'inquiétude le rongeai enfin il arriva au palais.

Il frappa à la port, c'est alors qu'une voix qu'il n'attendais pas lui dit d'entrer, il entra très rapidement dans le bureau de l'hokage.

C'est alors qu'a la place de son ami, il trouva le sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi.

L'hokage observa alors le jeune homme dans l'entré.

Des cheveux noirs mi-longs encadrant son visage pale ou il ne restait plus qu'un œil noir comme l'était sa tenue.

San : jack mais tu étais censé être en mission, pourquoi es tu revenu?

Jack tendit alors la lettre de son ami, puis regarda le vieil homme dans son fauteuil.

San : juste, tu as du être surpris de me trouver à la place de Minato, n'est ce pas ? Le vielle homme soupira et laissa échapper une larme avant d'annoncer : Minato est décédé en scellant kyubi à l'intérieur de son propre fils pour protéger le village et kushina est morte en le mettant au monde.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe dans le cœur de Jack, cependant les larmes ne parvinrent pas à couler.

Mais c'est à ce moment là, qu'il comprit ce que désirait Minato, il regarda alors l'hokage droit dans les yeux.

San : tu es là pour son fils?

Jack acquiesça lentement.

San : il s'appelle Naruto, je vais t'y amener.

A l'entente du nom, jack pensa à l'un des sanins et sourit légèrement.

San : j'y pense ta guitare est toujours chez moi, faisons un crochet pour la récupérer.

Jack sourit lentement faisant naitre un sourire sur le visage de sarutobi, qui pensa pour lui-même :

Tu ne parle peut-être plus depuis ce traumatisme, mais tu as continué à chanter.

Dans l'après midi, on annonça le retour de l'ombre noir de konoha jack la faucheuse.

Présence chantante.

La journè avait été épuisante pour jack.

Il entra dans son nouvel appartement, Naruto dans les bras.

En regardant il constata que toutes ses affaires avaient été déposée et rangé. Il sourit faiblement avant d'aller dans une chambre ou il trouva un lit, sur lequel il déposa le bambin.

Ses cheveux étaient aussi blond que ceux de son père, sans oublier ses yeux encore plus bleu et plus profond.

Jack s'en occuperais à partir de maintenant, comme si il s'agissait de son propre fils et lui révèlerait tout le moment venu, que ce soit sur ses origines ou sur le démon renard.

Cependant il savait très bien que le conseil verrait l'enfant comme une arme, en particulier Danzo le chef de la racine.

Il y avait des années qu'il connaissait ce vieillard, mais jamais à un seul moment il n'avait éprouvé de sympathie à son égard.

Jack avait à une époque travaillé pour la racine, il avait reçus plusieurs missions en tant qu'anbu, toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, il en faisait encore régulièrement des cauchemars.

Elles allaient de l'assassinat simple aux longues heures de tortures, souvent inutile et sans sur les dirigeant d'un pays juste pour l'exemple.

Le pire était qu'en assistant à ses missions on perdait parfois toutes formes de sentiment, d'autres étaient même drogué pour qu'ils agissent comme le désirait leur supérieure.

Ce fut lors d'une de ses nombreuses missions qu'il perdit l'usage de la parole, même Minato n'avait pas su le faire parler.

En revanche paradoxalement, il arrivait à chanter quand il jouait de la guitare.

Chassant tous ces souvenirs douloureux, il décida d'aller ranger ce qui était resté dans les caisses, l'ors ce que Naruto se mit à pleurer.

Tout le monde aurait pensé qu'il avait faim ou qu'il fallait le changer, mais non rien de tout cela, ce cri était un cri de désespoir et ça Jack le savait parfaitement.

Il réfléchit un instant avant d'aller prendre sa guitare et un médiator.

Il s'installa près de l'enfant et commença à jouer, très doucement, lentement les cris devinrent moins fort.

Comme les cris continuais quand même, il entonnât doucement un chant, laissant sortir une douce et légèrement cassée, remplissant lentement la pièce.

Bientôt les cris s'arrêtèrent, l'enfant senti ses paupières lourdes avant de glisser dans le monde des rêves.

Voyant l'enfant dormir, Jack ne put alors réprimer une larme et sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte une blessure en lui commençait enfin à se refermer.

Qui sait, peut-être un jour arriverait il à se pardonner.

Une chose était sure cet enfant avait un pouvoir.


End file.
